


Reconcile

by jellytango



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytango/pseuds/jellytango
Summary: Sean and Daniel talk about Daniel’s insecurities.





	Reconcile

**Author's Note:**

> i noticed how rude sean was back in seattle before that whole incident. i really wanted them to talk about it, so i made a little thing where sean apologizes.
> 
> takes place in the past? or in an alternate universe. you decide

It was one sunny afternoon in Seattle, Washington. A weekend where kids were running around, adults lounging for their few days off of work, and teens were chilling in their rooms. The weather was perfect. Warm and soft, the sun bleeding out onto the concrete sidewalks that were cracked, history etched into each step. How it would be perfect, if it wasn’t for Daniel’s incessant whining of wanting to go to the local park.

“Come on Sean! Please? There’s nothing to do and I’m booorrreeeddd!” Daniel cried out, practically begging at his older brother’s feet. His friend Noah, was busy that day, and he already played all the games he wanted. Daniel felt completely bored, sucked out of all the fun. His dad was out shopping for car parts, and Sean was just chilling in his room, so Daniel wanted to take the opportunity to hang out with his big bro. It’s been months since they’ve spent quality alone time together, which sucked. It made Daniel feel useless and inadequate, that he wasn’t good enough for Sean to hang out with. He never understood why teenagers were such brats. His dad tried explaining to him that kids Sean’s age just felt like they were too good for anything, but that furthered confused Daniel to the point of no return.

“No, get out of my room, I’m talking with Lyla.” Sean bluntly spoke, not even turning around to give Daniel a glance.

“It’s just to the park! I thought older brothers’ were supposed to help the younger kids.” Daniel pouted.

“I- that’s not the case at all. Stop trying to guilt-trip me.”

“Fine!” Daniel shouted, grabbing Sean’s door with a harsh grip and slamming it shut with a huff, stomping over to his room, Daniel flung himself onto his bed, bones creaking with underlying resentment. Why was Sean such an ass!

“Dude..not cool. Daniel just wanted to go to the park.” Lyla’s staticy voice could be heard from Sean’s computer as she continued to berate him. “You’re lucky you have someone as cool as him.”

“You wouldn’t think he’s all that cool if you lived with him. He’s annoying.” Sean sighed, shaking his head as he looked up to see Lyla’s disappointed face. Sean felt his heart drop as he bit his bottom lip. Maybe he was a bit mean, Daniel was just a kid after all. Giving out another hefty sigh, Sean stared at his computer screen.

“Yeah..you’re probably right-” “Like always.” Lyla interrupted.

“I’ll go and take him..don’t want him complaining to Dad.” said Sean, giving Lyla one last wave before turning off his computer and getting up from his chair. Sean trudged over to his little brother’s room before giving a small knock. “Daniel?”

“Go away!” Sean could barely make-out Daniel’s muffled voice from behind the door. He juggled the doorknob again. Sean then heard little pitter patters nearing the door, and just like that, Daniel’s room was open. But..something was different. Daniel’s bangs were constricting his eyes from being shown.

“Hey, Daniel..you okay?” Sean raised an eyebrow, suspicion seeping into his features.

“Why should you care.” Daniel muttered under his breath, but it gave Sean sort of a shock.

“What do you mean by that? Older Brothers have to check up every once in awhile.” Sean smirked.

“Then you shouldn’t have to check up on me!”

“What..?” Sean didn’t like where this was going. “Wait, enano you can’t be saying that. Of course I’m your big bro.”

“You don’t act like it! You constantly put me down and..and..” Sniffling, Daniel felt his throat constrict once again as fresh new tears started to develop within his eyes.

“Hey hey..” Going down on one knee, Sean grabbed Daniel’s chin and made his younger brother look at him, and he felt his heart shatter at the sight of the snivelling, teary-eyed kid. Had he really done this..? “C’mon Dan, you know those are all jokes..”

“You’re mean to me and constantly kick me out of your room. We never hang out anymore..you talk to Lyla more than me.” Daniel vented, shoulders hunching over as he felt soft sobs rack throughout his body. “I don’t like thinking that my older brother doesn’t like me.”

Sean felt like a weight was suffocating him. Feeling awfully guilty and completely oblivious to his younger brother’s problems and doubts, Sean pulled Daniel into a warm hug, letting his arms wrap around Daniel completely. One hand stroking his hair, the other securely around Daniel’s body.

“Oh enano..I never meant to make you feel this way..I’m so sorry that I’ve been such a dick. I had no reason to act like an ass. Why didn’t you come to me sooner?” Sean asked with a hushed and soft tone, trying to be as comforting as humanly possible.

“C-Cause..I thought you’d get mad at me.” Daniel hiccuped

“Niño..I never wanted you to feel hesitant with me..I’ve been a bad older brother. Lo siento enano. I hope you can forgive me.”

Daniel finally wrapped his arms around Sean in return, nodding against his shoulder as he felt his tears dry up. “Only if you take me to the park.”

“Definitely. I love you, Daniel.”

“I love you too, Sean.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this rather short fic. don’t forget to comment and give kudos! it really helps me out


End file.
